


Hook

by carpethefanfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Pain, Support, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: Petra gets injured on a mission and Levi can’t stand it.





	Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: swearing, violence blood and slight nudity
> 
> Enjoy.

“Petra let me help you,” Erd said loudly as he jumped from his horse and rushed over to help her. She was trying to get off Captain Levi’s horse as he came towards her. She was cradling her bloodied side with her brows were furrowed, a cold sweat ripping down her forehead.

When he attempted to grab her arm to assist her, her voice rang coldly, “Do not touch me.” Erd dropped his hand and made two stern fists, “It was an accident Pet, I’m really-” but before he could finish his apology she waved her hand at him.

“Your apology won’t take away my injuries,” she had tried to bite her tongue the entire ride back despite the feeling of Erd’s eyes boring into her back.

But this time she couldn’t hold back her anger,  _how could he be so stupid._ They had planned this expedition down to the utmost detail, everyone was to be in a specific position for a specific amount of time until the mission was completed. The mission being that they were to capture two titans for Squad Leader Hanji to experiment on and it went nearly perfect until one of the titans lunged towards Erd. 

He had been distracted and therefore, out of fear, jumped backwards and accidently squeezed his fingers on the triggers of his 3DM gear. One of the grappling hooks latched itself onto a tree but the other however lunged itself into Petra’s side before she had time to even react. She heard the sound and turned her head in time just to see it aiming right at her. Before she knew it there was an unimaginable pain in her side and the metal wire of the gear had twisted its way around her body. 

She felt the claws of the hook tearing deeply into her skin, her nerve endings were on fire, and ultimately she dropped to her knees. The feeling of mental ripping apart her torso was too overwhelming, she bent forward to lean on her hands and could feel the tears at the corner of her eyes. Erd’s gut reaction was to hit the button again and retract the gear but Captain Levi gripped his forearm just in time, “If you hit that button she’ll bleed out.”

So, instead, they unscrewed the hook from the wire, and left it attached to her side. When opened her eyes afterwards she realized her lip was bleeding from her biting on it and that Erd’s gear was soaked in her blood. It must have torn through the skin as well but she was too distracted by the pain of the grappling hook to notice. Levi and Gunther had helped her onto Levi’s horse despite her adamant attempts at being on her own, “I’ll be fine if you just let me try goddammit.”

Of course, Captain Levi was having none of it, “You can’t even mount the fucking horse let alone ride it.” They hoisted her up in front of him so that she could sit as still as possible but the ride was nothing less than painful. Every movement Levi or the horse made had Petra biting the inside of her cheek to hold back her screams. She didn’t want to put anyone else in any danger by attracting titans so she kept her mind focused on the ride, on Levi positioned behind her. Every so often he would lean towards her ear and speak softly, “Just a little longer Ral.”

Once they arrived Levi had hopped off the horse to help her down and Erd with his guilty conscience being too much to contain rushed forward. She knew it was an accident and she knew he hadn’t meant it but right now all she could think of was how painful the removal would be. They had run out of morphine just the other day and the delivery wasn’t until tomorrow. She groaned at the thought and swung her leg over the horse, pain shooting up her side as she moved, “ _Fuck_.” 

Levi had his hands on her thighs to slow her, “I’m going to grab your hips and lift you, don’t move.” She nodded her head which now felt extremely light and woozy. Once Levi had gripped her hips and lifted her from the horse she realized that the blood loss was starting to hit her, “Levi I’m going to-” That was the last thing she recalled saying before she blacked out.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again she felt like everything was on fire, every nerve ending was sending her signals to scream, to stop the madness. She jerked her body forward instinctively not realizing what was occurring until she heard Hanji’s voice, “Hold her down!” She suddenly felt to large palms grip onto her shoulders and push her downwards and she shook to haziness from her eyes to see Levi looking down at her, “She’s almost done Ral just relax.”

Petra gritted her teeth as she came to her bearings and did nothing to hold back to tears that began rolling down her cheeks. She could feel Hanji working, it was almost rhythmic, she would remove a single metal claw, press gauze into the wound and squirt rubbing alcohol to clean it. Every time she felt the burning sensation she bit her lip harder.

Levi, taking notice of the blood from her lip, lifted one hand from her shoulder and grazed it across her mouth. He kept his eyes focused there as he ran his thumb across her smooth bottom lip and down her chin then back up again in a pattern. He was trying to keep her distracted, keep her from causing herself any more pain than she was already in. He could feel her jaw relax under his hand and out of the corner of his eye he noticed that her golden eyes were focused on his face, a curious look in them.

He spoke softly, his gaze still on her lips, “Erd’s going to be doing your chores for the next month.” He felt her lips twitch at his comment and she spoke, her voice shaky and her breathing heavy, “It was-was an accident. No-no need.”  _Unbelievable_ , he thought,  _she gets hurt and all she can do is be understanding_. Hanje suddenly spoke up interrupting their brief moment, “Everything’s out Levi, just need to bandage her up.” Levi leaned back so that his hands were no longer on her and Hanje turned to Petra, “Can you lean forward for me so I can wrap you?”

Levi couldn’t stop himself when he saw the strain on Petra’s face as she tried to push herself forward. Her brows were knit tightly together, her forehead again beaded with sweat and her jaw tightly wound. He moved forward without saying a word and slid himself behind her on the cot. She whimpered as he helped pull her so that she was sitting upright with her back almost flat against his chest and her head pressed against his shoulder. 

As Hanji went to work patching up the wound Petra’s hands found their way to grip onto Levi’s the fabric of his pants. Every time Hanje pressed the medical tape into her torso Petra’s head would roll back against his shoulder and she would hiss out another swear word, his favourite being, _“Holy fuck.”_

As Hanje finished with the last band she placed her hand on Petra’s and spoke gently, “We have to remove the rest of your shirt Petra, it’s the only way to get to the other wounds.” Petra didn’t even care that Levi was still in the room, she was only focused on this being over and done with. She placed her hands on his thighs to lift herself up, his hands under her arms to help guide her, and Hanje undid the rest of the buttons. 

The bottom half of her shirt had already been torn away by the metal hook so it took no time in ripping the fabric in strips from her body. As Hanje finished she leaned back against Levi only to feel how tense he was. She wanted to reassure him, let him know the pain was somewhat almost bearable, so she began rubbing her thumb in circles against his thigh as a sign. 

He rested his lips against the side of her forehead, a soft kiss that was so brief she thought she imagined it. Even though his body didn’t relax, she knew it was his sign back to her.

“Hey Levi, can you help me turn her, I need to get to her back.”

Petra smirked weakly, “This isn’t going to hurt at all.”

Both Levi and Hanje let out soft breathy laughs at her sarcasm. She had begun rolling onto her side as she spoke, her forearm pressed into Levi’s leg and his hand on her back to keep her from rolling back. She hissed loudly as Hanje began dabbing the rubbing alcohol into the slits created by the metal wire, “Sorry-almost done.” And she was, before she knew it Levi was rolling her back into a more comfortable position and she let out a heavy sigh she didn’t realize she had been holding in. 

As Hanje began cleaning all the gauze and wiping down all the medical tools Petra smiled, “Thank you Hanje.” She turned towards her and winked, “Get some rest.” Her eyes suddenly felt very weighted down at that moment, she had barely slept the night before the expedition and now she wasn’t even sure what time it was. She could feel the exhaustion coming on as her adrenaline slowly melted away, “That’s not a-a bad idea.”

* * *

She jolted awake, her body flinging itself forward from the nightmare, but then the pain from her side flared up and she yelped. Her hand immediately went to the wound and her breath hitched, “Fuck.” She leaned back and realized someone was behind her, she leaned forward slightly again to see Levi as he slowly opened his dark blue eyes. They were still in the medical room laying on cot that she had had her surgery in except it had been pushed back so that Levi had his back pressed against the wall.

He spoke quietly as he woke, “What’s wrong?” She leaned forward slightly and turned back forward to hide the blush on her face, “I’m s-sorry.” He smoothed his palm out of the top of her hand and used his other to pull her back against him, “Why is that?”

Her blush deepened, “You m-must be uncomfortable.” He wrapped his arms around her gently as she spoke, “Yes very.” She moved her hands up to rest Levi’s forearms, “Then lets-lets adjust.” Her voice was still shaky from the pain and exhaustion of the few hours before but she began pushing herself forward so that Levi could swing himself in the cot beside her. Normally, he would object, but obviously the back pain from the wall was beginning to ache so he slid himself next to her and gently turned her onto her uninjured side. 

He rested his hand onto hip, the other arm positioned under her head and her back perfectly curved into his chest. He could feel her breathing slow as she re-positioned herself closer against him. She was asleep in no time so Levi, letting the panic of seeing her injured fall away, placed a soft kiss against her neck. 

Another small sign,  _I’m glad you’re safe._

**Author's Note:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/161894045292/hook


End file.
